In recent years, messaging systems such as an e-mail, a short message service (SMS), and online chat have been widely spread as a communication means for two or more users at geographically distant locations.
Users using such a communication means can exchange messages such as a text regardless of time and locations.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for transmitting a state of a user by recognizing behavior of the user from an acceleration sensor, a gyro sensor, and the like, and displaying behavior information indicating the recognized behavior of the user and current positional information of the user.